Silver – The Colour of the Past, Green – The Colour of the Future
by Lifeisacircle
Summary: "I said, if you had to sleep with one person here who would it be?" Harry tried to say Ginny's name, he really did, but for some reason he couldn't get the word out of his mouth. He opened his mouth to try one more time and he was successful. "Draco Malfoy." Okay, maybe not so successful. Will eventually contain mature content, those chapters will have warnings. Format is now fixed


Silver – The Colour of the Past, Green – The Colour of the Future

Silver. He felt like he was drowning in it.

Silver. He could feel himself being pulled in.

Silver. The eyes he wanted to forget.

Silver. The eyes he would never forget.

Harry stumbled into Ginny as she stopped abruptly and scowled.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She asked coldly, finally noticing the person that Harry had seen from the moment he entered the station.

"Well Gin, he does have a son, I guess it's safe to assume he's going to Hogwarts this year."

And it was true. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the only son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy was just stepping onto the train. Harry didn't miss the way Draco's silver eyes started to fill up with tears which he quickly blinked away as his son turned to wave at him. Astoria on the other hand, was doing nothing to hide her tears, grabbing onto Draco's arm as if she would never let go.

When Harry saw the possessive way she glanced at Draco, he growled quietly, his hands tightening into fists.

"Harry, love, are you alright?" Ginny asked, giving him a sideways glance. Harry smiled tightly at her and nodded his head.

"I'm fine Ginny, I'm missing Albus already I guess."

"Oh, he'll be fine, we'll finally get some time to ourselves," She smiled suggestively and Harry had to fight the urge to gag. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. From all those years ago.

He remembered exactly how it had all started. They had been at the Three Broomsticks having some butterbeer when Ron had suggested a game. It was a muggle game called Truth or Dare. How Ron knew about it, Harry had no idea, but he sure was glad he did.

The game started out innocent enough with simple questions such as first kisses or first crushes and simple dares, but then the Slytherins had taken interest in the game. Of course by then they were all drunk off of the firewhiskey they had dared Ron to steal and didn't even see Draco slipping veritaserum into their drinks. Harry had grabbed his glass and downed it all in one go, not even noticing a difference, but now that he thought about it, it had tasted slightly off. He missed the smirk on Draco's face as he watched him swallow it in one gulp.

By the time it was Harry's turn again, he was drunk beyond reason and chose truth, somehow missing the fact that it would be Draco Malfoy questioning him. He did not however miss the evil glint in Draco's eye as he asked his question.

"Well Potter?"

"Huh?" Harry had been too busy staring at Malfoy to hear the question. Draco chuckled and repeated the question.

"I said, if you had to sleep with one person here who would it be?" Harry tried to say Ginny's name, he really did, but for some reason he couldn't get the word out of his mouth. He opened his mouth to try one more time and he was successful.

"Draco Malfoy."

Okay, maybe not so successful. The room went silent and Draco just sat there with a smirk on his face as Harry tried to play it off as a joke, chuckling awkwardly.

As the golden trio walked back to Hogwarts Ron brought up the question everyone had been thinking.

"So, uh mate, you were kidding back there, yeah?"

"Of course I was Ron. Honestly, and you call yourself my best mate," Harry answered quickly, but truthfully, he had no idea what had happened. He was still puzzled when they reached the castle.

"Hey Pot-Head, want to come back to Slytherin and sleep with me tonight?" Draco jeered at Harry, smirking when he tried to defend himself.

"I'll have you know I was kidding back there, Malfoy," He spat out the name as if it were an insult and Draco just grinned, watching as he stormed back into the castle.

Harry almost missed the hungry look in Draco's eyes, almost, but not quite. However, it was gone by the time he thought to look back.

It took hours for him to fall asleep that night, tossing and turning, wondering what it meant. When he did manage to doze off, his dreams were haunted by a certain blond, but they were different than normal. It took Harry a couple minutes to figure out what was wrong – they weren't fighting.

No, they were standing across from each other, but they weren't calling names or hurling insults at each other. Instead they were looking at each other almost... Lovingly?

Harry woke up with a gasp and pulled on his glasses. What was going on? What did the dream mean? Was it possible, that he had feelings for Malfoy? He immediately banished that thought from his mind and dismissed it as insane. He would never like Dra-Malfoy, his name was Malfoy he reminded himself. And even if he did like Malfoy, Malfoy would never like him back.

What the hell was he thinking?

During potions that day, Harry couldn't help but be distracted. All of the Slytherin students were smirking at him and he still didn't know why he had said Malfoy's name. He sighed, frustrated and Snape gave him a look.

"Am I boring you Potter?" He asked coldly and Harry hurriedly shook his head.

"No Professor," He answered, at least Professor Snape wouldn't make fun of him.

"Are you sure? Perhaps you would rather be in a certain Slytherin's bed right now?" Scratch that. Apparently even Snape was aware of the events that had transpired the night before.

The Slytherins chuckled while the Gryffindor students glared at them. Harry knew they had a reason to laugh, he had after all, said he would prefer to sleep with Draco Malfoy, his enemy for years. However, he didn't like the look in Malfoy's eyes. It looked like he knew something that Harry didn't and he had no intention of telling.


End file.
